PS I love you
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: When the nanite event happened she saved Rex, but lost Caesar. She thought for good. Until he came back to Earth and she finds her true love again, but he also works for Providence, who has been after her for years. What will happen? Caesar/OC. Review!
1. Beginning of the End

I have never been the type to fall, especially not when it involves falling hard. But for him I fell, further than the floor. He was so mysterious, mainly because I couldn't figure him out. He was completely insane in a nonthreatening way. But his hazel eyes and dark hair just made me melt. I was beyond gone. I had fallen for Caesar.

I had grown up with him. I had been his best friend. Heck our parents even worked on the nanite project together. For our entire lives we were inseparable. That was until the nanite event, when he disappeared.

**Flashback:**

"Caesar! What are you doing here? They said I couldn't see anyone." I asked him when he came into my cell. Well it wasn't exactly a cell more like a white room the scientists used to observe me. I was an E.V.O. sadly of my own accord. I chose to save the brother of the man I love. I chose to become an E.V.O. it wasn't exactly the best choice I've made.

"I'm here to get you out." He said typing number into the computer. Some long equation they used as the passcode to keep me in my cage.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"The nanites are about to blow and I'm not leaving you here." He told me.

"Why not? I'm a monster. At least that's what the tell me." I said sadly. The scientists told me I was a monster, they didn't realize the nanites could cause mutation, but it did. My stupidity had caused it, when the others decided to test nanites on humans they chose Rex as a test subject. Caesar tried to stop it but they managed to get to Rex anyway. They had him in the lab and Caesar and I were locked outside it wasn't fair to change a kid for life. To make him different than humans. So to save him I injected a meta-nanite in myself. It was the only way they would turn their attention to me. I knew they would too. Scientists were easily distracted when attracted with a new subject. Sadly my heroics were sort lived, because when Rex got hurt, they did it anyways.

The meta-nanite though, it changed me. Like it would've to Rex. My skin was now red with black patterns etched into it. My hair was still brown like before, and Caesar said my eyes were still blue, but everything else was different. The scientists said I had other powers, but I couldn't figure out what they were. "No, you're not. Don't talk like that," He told me staring into my eyes. He pressed one last button on the keyboard and the doors opened. We ran to each other embracing the other in a hug. "I'm sorry I let them take you." He said breathing onto my neck.

"It's okay. It wasn't you fault." I told him.

"Let's go." He said releasing me from our hug. He led me out of my prison and out into the castle. People were running everywhere trying to escape the coming apocalypse. We ran too, but to where we shouldn't have. We went down corridors until we reached Rex's room. "Rex! We have to go." He called in.

"He's not here." I pointed out.

"We have to find him."

"How much time?" I tried to ask him, but he didn't have to answer because the alarms started going off and a voice came over the loud speakers. "Nanite system compromised. Nanite release in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes." He repeated. "Rex!" He called.

"Caesar how are we going to get out of here?"

"I haven't gotten that far."

"I'll find him, while you figure out a way to get us out of here." I said. This was unlike him. He normally had a plan.

"We have to have a way to get out. It won't matter if we find him if we have nowhere to go." I said. He was beginning to panic as he realized I was right.

"Okay, but be careful." He said calming down. We stood there for a second looking at each other like it would be the last time. I desperately hoped it wouldn't be. I had already been taken from him once. I would not have it again. "I'll meet you outside." He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm pulling him back to me. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before he pulled me in closer. So close our lips touched and we kissed. At that moment I wasn't a monster I just me, the happiest person alive.

He broke our kiss and ran off. I stayed there for a moment then left also. I hoped Rex still used his favorite hiding place, the master nanite chamber. I fought through scientists to get to him. It was in the center of the castle and it had the best hiding spots.

"Rex! Are you in here?" I yelled when I got there. I tried to yell over the alarms, but I wasn't very successful.

"Mae?" A small child's voice said.

"I'm here Rex. I'm going to get you out of here." I told him. Out of the shadows he emerged running to me. I scooped him up and hugged him. His small ten year old body pressing against mine. "It's okay Rex. I'm here. You're safe now."

The voice came over the speakers again informing me we only had ten minutes left. "Let's go. We're going to meet Caesar." I said putting him down and leading him by his hand.

"What about mom and dad?" He asked me.

"They must have gotten out by now. They'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay." We ran as fast as we could through the maze. The seconds were counting down when we got to the door.

"Five."

I picked Rex up and poured on speed. He buried his head into my neck. "It's okay Rex." I said reassuring him.

"Four."

"Three."

I ran through the doors. Caesar's ship wasn't far away.

"Two."

The engines fired up. We weren't going to make it.

"One."

I fell to the ground landing over top of Rex to protect him. Then it happened the explosion shuddered through the castle. I glanced up at Caesar's ship just before everything went blank.

I didn't see him again for seven years.

**End Flashback**


	2. Almost Dead

**The only thing I can say is that's Caesar for you.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters from Generator Rex.**

One more day. One more day and I would have been done with running. In another day I could've reached the end of the world and they would stop looking for me. The THEY would be New Providence. They knew that I had been part of the nanite experiment that I had worked as a scientist before my accident. What they didn't know was my exact role in it all. That I had a meta-nanite. Caesar knew, but he thought I was dead, he thought I died in the explosion. But I hadn't Rex had saved me, somehow he had saved me.

Now Rex didn't know who I was or that I existed. Caesar still thought I was dead, black knight had neglected to tell him that it was I they were after. They kept him out of the loop a lot, a lot more than he thought.

Somehow they had caught me or maybe I kind of let them. It must have been black. She had always been more direct than white. More violent. I sat there in their Keep as they called it, chained to a wall with a collar that restricted my powers. Made by Caesar no doubt. Apparently I was dangerous, because I was being guarded by about a dozen men in black. Even with their eyes covered I saw them looking at me. My body, I was naked by their human standards. I had gotten tired of clothes long ago. I had no need for them. My skin was my clothing. My red and black patterned skin, it defined me.

I hated them, all of Providence. They weren't enemies; they were dead, because when I was done with them that was all they would be. Dead. I spat at them. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. The implications that come with crossing E. and all for their prize. All for the meta-nanites, they would be disappointed when they finally had them. They would become monsters. The same monsters they had killed to get them. The god code wasn't a blessing, it was a curse.

"Hello Mae. You took us on quite a chase." Black said as she came into my prison, still as smug as ever. I simply grimaced at her. She continued, "When we return to Providence you are going to tell us some things," she paused glancing at me. I had no reaction. "…About the meta-nanites and if you refuse then…well let's just hope you don't."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I questioned not bothering to look at her.

"No my dear," she said getting up into my face forcing me to look at her, "it's a promise; you better hope I don't have to keep." Then she turned and left me to my guards. I sat quietly, planning my revenge the rest of the way to Providence's base.

I could feel us land as the Keep shuddered to a stop. My guards released my chains from the wall and guided me out of the Keep, still chained, but no longer to the wall. They led my out and into the base. They took me through hallway upon hallway leading me down into the abyss. They only stopped when we reached a door that looked like it had a very dangerous E.V.O hiding behind it. They opened it and shoved me in only one of them followed me in. He released my chains and fastened another restrictor collar to me only this time it was on my wrist. What did they think I could do I already had one on me.

After he left I sat down on the floor and I waited. I knew they could see me. I knew they were watching me. I only wondered how long until I saw him. Until Caesar found out I was here.

I waited for what seemed like days. Until finally, someone came, it was another of black's pawns. "Come with me." He said. I stood and complied, simply because I wanted to know what he wanted. Or more like what she wanted, Black.

He led me to a room with a chair in it. My interrogation was about to begin. "Sit." He ordered. I sat and he fastened me to the chair with chains, keeping me there. Sadly for him if I wanted to I could get out. I could have long ago, but my need to see Caesar again outweighed my want to be free.

"Mae," Black said walking in. She ordered her pawn out and he quickly left. "I'm here to keep my promise."

"Yeah, I thought so," I said.

"So… about those meta-nanites. You know where they are. Tell me."

"Why do you want them? For your masters or…or to become a god yourself. Would you dare betray them?"

"That depends on whether I get to all of them first."

"Then you're in luck."

"Good. Now where are they?"

"Oh. I don't know. No one does. I think…well there may be one."

"Stop talking gibberish. Tell me or you die." She threatened.

"You won't kill me. You won't because you need me."

"Maybe I don't need you."

"Then why am I here?" I questioned. I had caught her there. She needed me and we both knew it.

"If you don't know then tell me who does."

"Your techno monkey that you think you can control." I said spitting on her. She ran out of the room leaving me there.

And again I waited.

Until she came back. "He's crazy. He knows nothing." She said.

"Did you tell him about me then?" I asked. She growled I took it as a no. "Let me see him and I'll tell you where they are."

"Why do you want to see him?" she retorted.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered.

She left me there for days. No doubt contemplating my request. I had given up on her letting me see him. It was time to break out.

She had guards on me twenty-four/seven, but they were no problem. Nothing was. I made my move when their backs were turned. I quickly and easily used my abilities to melt through the chains and I ripped off the collar. Caesar's toy couldn't control me. I was too powerful.

The guards heard the collar clang on the floor and poised to attack. I simply laughed at them and as they came at me jumped into the air over them touching each on the shoulder. Both disintegrated on contact. I landed and smiled. Too easy, I thought.

I touched the door and blue lines spread across it as it opened. Easy. I sauntered out mockingly. She thought she had me. Yeah right. Then the alarm sounded so I started running. I didn't want to deal with Black until I found Caesar. Where could he be?

I searched everywhere while still alluding black. Then as I turned a corner I ran into some scientist. He dropped his papers everywhere. "I'm sorry," he said reaching down for his papers. I was about to say it back before I realized I knew that voice. How could I ever forget it.

"Caesar…" I said it like I couldn't believe it. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Mae. No it can't be."

"It's me Caesar. I'm here."

"But you're alive. That's highly improbable. It makes no sense." He said, touching my skin, trying to figure out if I was real.

"I am. I have been. I've missed you so much." I said hugging him. He hugged me back incredibly tightly. Then he realized I was naked.

"You're naked." He said.

"Not like you haven't seen me like this before." I said.

"True, but that was under different circumstances. Why are you here? It's too dangerous."

"Not really. I've finally figured out my E.V.O powers. I kind of let them capture me so I could see you."

"Your powers what are they. I've been wondering about them ever since you got them." he stopped his rambling then continued more realistically, "Mae, you have what they want. They'll kill you for it. You have to get out of here."

"I have nowhere to go, Caesar. And I'm not leaving you. Plus we both have some explanations to tell each other." I said placing my hand on his cheek, caringly. I didn't want to leave him even if it meant staying here. From down the hallways I heard them coming. Black's pawns were closing in.

"I have to get you out of here. I know where you can go."

"No I want to stay with you," I whined.

"You'll be safe where I'm taking you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along down the hallways.

When we reached where we were apparently going I saw Caesar's mobile lab. The one that Rex and I couldn't get to before the event. We got in and took off just as Black got there. "She'll be after you now too, Caesar. She'll know you helped me." I said.

"That's okay. She needs me to continue my work. I will be fine."

We were silent the entire trip. I wanted to say so much to him. To ask what happened to him for seven years. To ask why he was working for Providence and if he knew where Rex was.

A few hours later we landed at a dam. "What is this?" I asked him.

"It's safety." He replied.

We stepped onto the contraption that would take us to the ground. We were so close our chests touching. He was taller than me so he looked down while I looked up. His face was just as handsome as it was seven years ago. Still the face I loved, but it was harder somehow. He had changed from before and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. He looked down at me and softly touched my face as we lowered to the ground. He was still my safe haven the one person I would always feel at ease with.

"Why did you stop?" Caesar asked me suddenly, "You could have made it. Both of you."

"If I wouldn't have we all would have died."

"Yet somehow none of us did." He said.

"I did," I said, "Without you I died inside. I tried to take care of Rex, but I couldn't. He couldn't remember a thing. I tried to tell him who he was, but he refused to believe it. Then he left too. I was in a mental hole for seven years without you, Caesar. And I couldn't get away from anything, my past the fact that everyone thought I was a monster…all except for you and you weren't there." I was angry, but I didn't shout. It was more of a whisper, one that showed my pain.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't like that for me. For me it was fifteen seconds. Then I find out seven years has past the only logical conclusion was that you died. If only I hadn't turned on the engines, I would have had seven years with you," he said trying to comfort me.

"I'm not mad at you Caesar. I just…I'm not sure how to deal with you finally being here, when I still can't have you."

"You can _mi amor."_ He put his arms around my waist and drew me in, our bodies morphing into one. I could feel the heat radiating off of him as he pressed his lips to mine. It meant so much yet so little. I felt like this wasn't the Caesar I had known seven years ago, because my Caesar didn't keep things secret, and what he was doing at providence was beyond me. But deep down I knew it was him. He was mine, because I wanted to be his.

We stayed like that until we hit the ground and I hear two voices go "eww" simultaneously. Caesar pulled away and said, "mijo!" At that I knew Rex had just ruined our moment, he was the only one Caesar ever called that.

"Dude, who's your girlfriend?" Rex asked then he looked at me further and said, "Is she naked?"

"Aww, man. Rex don't look at that." The monkey beside him said as he covered his eyes. I should have been surprised that it talked but I wasn't.

Caesar took off his vest and put it on me, "here."

"Thanks, I guess." Then I walked up to Rex and said, "It's kind of too late though. You've forgotten me Rex, but I'm Mae. We saved each other from the event and I took care of you. I wasn't fond of wearing clothes back then either." I remembered how I had carried him to Caesar ship while I didn't have clothes on either. The scientists liked to see their entire subject, not that I cared that much.

"Well at least you're hot." He said, "But I guess you're already taken."

"Maybe a little," I was thankful for my red skin or they all would have seen me blush.

"Mae has to stay here for a while," Caesar said, "Providence is after her."

"Okay sounds fun," Rex said he was about to say more, but Caesar pulled me aside.

"I have to go before black finds me. Tell white that you have a meta-nanite."

"Why?" I interrupted.

"He'll let you stay if you do. He wants it also. I'll come back soon, just don't tell Rex too much about his past. He might not like everything he hears."

"Like the real reason the he almost became an E.V.O before me?"

"And other things. I must go. I love you, Mae." He said giving me one last lingering kiss before he left in his ship.

"So you and Caesar then?" Rex said.

"Hey kid is she appropriate yet?" the monkey asked still with a hand over his eyes. I just had to laugh.


	3. Complicated

"Rex who are you talking to?" An extremely boring looking man said as he came out of the dam.

"This is Mae. Caesar brought her here." Rex said to him. The man simply looked at me distastefully.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I…um…I'm here to see White Knight." I said remembering what Caesar had told me.

"White's not here," he said.

"She's Caesar's _friend_, Six. She knows about my past and Providence is after her. She needs help." Rex said _friend_ as if he didn't want to tell the man, named Six, about Caesar and me. I got the feeling that Six didn't like Caesar or something.

"Yeah they certainly are 'friends'." The monkey said mockingly.

"What are you guys doing out here?" A woman said coming from the dam as well. How many people were in there, I wondered. "Oh my, you're!" she said astonished. I was about to say, yeah I already know I'm naked would you people just get over it, but I was not prepared for what she said next, "Doctor Mae Archer. You worked on the nanite project with Rylander and Caesar. You must know so much about the nanites. And you're an E.V.O too, how fascinating. What are your abilities? I have so many questions to ask you!" She said giddier than a little school girl. How did she know who I was? I mean I wasn't exactly my old self anymore. She grabbed my hand and started shook it. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rebecca Holiday. Come you must be freezing."

"Holiday I think she's fine!" Rex called after us as Holiday guided me inside.

"Really Rebecca I'm fine." I said to her.

"No really, it's fine." She brought me into the dam and explained her story and Rex's and some of Six's and how they all got there. I didn't want to say that I kind of already knew about Rex and about Providence's trading of hands from White to Black; she was just so excited about meeting me. I didn't want to disappoint her; I was only half the scientist I used to be, half the person I used to be and she seemed so unlike me. So…happy. I couldn't destroy that.

She let me borrow some of her clothes and then she wanted to show me her lab and so we went. It was pretty advanced. Some of the best tech I'd ever seen. "Do you mind if I run some tests? Your biometrics are bound to be fascinating." She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. But just to warn you I don't like needles." I said. She heeded my warning and didn't use any needles. But after every test I could see her face light up more and more.

When I assumed she'd gotten all she needed she paused and then asked, "So do you mind me asking what happened? How you became an E.V.O? You aren't like the others. Your nanites are much older. They're like Rex's."

I sighed I knew that question was coming. "They would've been his had I not put them in myself first." She gasped a little then I continued, "The nanite project wasn't pretty Rebecca. It wasn't some fantasy science that was going to change the world. That's only what it started as. No, it was dark and dangerous and wrong. What we did, to animals, to me and Rex, and then finally to the world wasn't for the good of it." She just looked at me, expecting me to continue, "It wasn't supposed to get out before it was ready, but it did. And it spread like a plague. If only they hadn't been so obsessed with ruling the world, with creating the god code then I wouldn't be like this, none of them would. Caesar finally, just broke and set the nanites free in order to scatter the meta-nanites and keep them from those who would misuse them. He doesn't know that I know he did it though, but I know that he wishes he would have done it differently. He lost both me and Rex because of it."

"I'm sorry. I never knew. The science is brilliant, but the story behind it, not so much. And I wish it could have happened differently too." She said placing her hand on top of mine. "You and Caesar, were you…together?"

"In a way, after I turned E.V.O they had me in locked in a room so they could observe me. I wasn't able to see him unless he snuck in. The other scientists thought me a true wonder, but I didn't see it that way and Caesar…I'm not sure exactly what he thought of me. I just know that he didn't think I was a monster and that was enough."

"You sound like you're really in love," she said. "I wish I had that."

"I'm guessing you and Six then, because Rex is a bit too young for you and the monkey is a bit too hairy." I said to her. We seemed to be having a nice little girl moment. I liked it, because well my mother died when I was young and I only ever had Caesar's mother. She was the only mother figure I had.

Rebecca blushed, "things are complicated."

"Aren't they always?" I replied.

"Hi…Doc, is Mae in here?" Rex said as he came in.

"Rebecca," I whispered to her, "Don't tell Rex about what happened to him, about the experiment. He's not ready yet."

"Okay," she whispered back.

"I'm here Rex," I said to him, just like I had said the day of the nanite event. Of a time when a frightened little boy hid with a nanite and a red demon came to save him. It sounds like such a fairytale now, so far away, like it couldn't possibly happen to me, but it did. And Rex might never remember it.

"You said you wanted to see White, well he wants to see you."

I got up to follow Rex and glanced back at Rebecca, "I'll be there in a second," she said. I left with Rex.

When we were alone he looked at me. I could feel the questions coming on. "How did you know me?" He asked.

"Your brother and I grew up together and our parents worked on the nanite project together. I was even there when you were born. You, your brother and I were inseparable when we were younger. And like I said before we saved each other from the event."

"You and Caesar are close then." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You always did have a good sense of humor." I laughed lightly, "I've known Caesar forever, Rex. So yes I'd say we're close."

"A little bit too close, I mean there was like absolutely no space between you two." He joked.

"Shut up, Rex." I said playfully pushing him away. "It's like that when you love someone."

"Ewww!"

"You'll know when you fall in love too. It won't be 'ew' then." I said. He looked down at his feet. "Anyone special in mind?" I asked. I knew that look. I have it whenever I think about Caesar to hard, whenever I miss him.

"There was this girl, named Circe, but she got captured."

"By providence?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"We went to get the master nanite and Providence wanted a war, so they got it and her too."

"Do you miss her?"

"A lot." He said sadly, "a lot a lot."

"You ever kiss her?" That question may have been kind of personal, but it was legitimate. Kissing was just one way of telling how much you liked a person.

"You ask a lot of questions." He said.

"And you should answer more of them." I retorted.

"Fine, yeah once. Then she pushed me off a flying castle." I laughed at that comment. True love is when you push each other off flying castles, that's for sure.

"What was it like?"

"The kiss, it was amazing. The falling, it hurt."

"Yeah that's what it feels like." I said dreamily thinking of Caesar.

"The falling or the kiss?" He asked trying to be funny.

"Both," I said smartly.

"We're here." He said as we rounded a corner into a conference room. White and Six were standing in the center waiting for us.

"Mae," White said as we entered. "Nice to see you again."

"Sure it is," I said silently. I had known him during the experiment. Well not exactly known him more like saw him. I was too invested in my work to care about his unimportant visits as I thought of them as back then.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm on the run from Providence. Caesar told me to tell you that I have a meta-nanite."

"You do?" Rex asked.

"Yes I do."

"Where is it? That nanite needs to be in a locked safe." White said in an order-like way.

"What in a safe only you can open? I don't think so. Plus it's safe right where it is."

White rolled his eyes at me. I had successfully annoyed him. I bet he was thinking, _'great another Rex.'_ And in some ways he was right. I was probably as uncontrollable as Rex was maybe more "It needs to be here," he growled.

"No it doesn't."

After considerable deliberation and harsh words on both mine and White's parts, he decided that I could stay at the dam base. **(haha! Word play)**. And then he left, which was fine by me I didn't like the man. They let me stay in the trailer with Rex, mainly because Rex insisted. And again I waited, for what exactly I don't know. Maybe it was to see Caesar again, or just for something. Weeks passed before anything actually happened, anything worthwhile to mention at least. Basically, because they refused to let me fight any E.. Sad thing was is that it left me with more time to miss Caesar.


	4. A Test of Love

One month later weird things started happening to me. It started after Rex accidently tried to cure me. Needless to say that didn't work out to well, I was incurable. My meta gave me my powers and also my color. Take that away, and then and only then could I be normal, probably. At least that was my theory.

The weirdness began with a blue spot in center of my palm. Later that day it was halfway up my forearm and starting to show up on my feet. I didn't really think too much about it. I figured it would go away on its own.

But the next day was even worse. I was no longer red and black; I was now blue and black, like a huge bruise. And a substance that looked like cracked stone began to replace it. And it grew, and although I could still move it was made more difficult. It was time to tell someone.

"Rebecca, I think there's something wrong with me." I said as I came into her lab.

"What is it?" She said turning to face me, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"When Rex tried to cure me, I think it did something else." I said.

She started testing me, but she couldn't get through my skin. Even Rex tried to chop it off with his sword, which wasn't the best idea. But nothing worked and I was starting to feel worse.

"Mae I'm really sorry. This is all my fault." Rex said.

"It's okay Rex. Probably would've happened anyway." I said. Suddenly I clutched my stomach in pain. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. This had never happened before. Even back during the experiment, I had never seen this happen to any of the test subjects. But then again I was different.

"Mae?" Rex said coming over to support me. "Holiday, get Caesar."

I don't know what exactly happened next. All I know is I was screaming my head off from the pain and moments later I blacked out. My last thought was how badly I wanted Caesar.

~0~

I heard myself screaming. How? That I don't know. I just know it was me. And pain, screaming from the pain, that was completely unbearable. There was a light above me, but it wasn't the sun. I was trying to get free, my hands felt like they were tied down, and my legs also. But there was something else, people. They were trying to talk to me, I think. "Mae. Calm down. You need to be still." They said, "Six hold her down, before she hurts herself." Another said. Someone strong put their hands on my shoulders. I tried to squirm free, but they had me held fast. So I settled with screaming. I needed Caesar. I blacked out again.

~0~

The next time I woke up, enough to know what was going on, I wasn't screaming anymore. I still felt pain, but not as much as before. It was more of a numb feeling, than a searing pain like it was before. I was still strapped down I could see that now. I wanted Caesar. He was all I could think about. I needed him to be here. To tell me what was going on, he knew everything. "Mae. Oh good you're awake."

"Rebecca? Where's Caesar?" I asked hoarsely.

"Here's over there." She said pointing.

"What happened?"

"Your nanites went haywire and started attacking your body. Basically, burning you from the inside out. We fixed it for now, I think. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember screaming."

"Yes there was a lot of that. Your nanites kept counteracting the amnesia we gave you, so we had to do it while you were awake. It wasn't pretty."

"I need Caesar." I said beginning to panic. I wasn't really with it at the moment, is about all I can say.

"I'm here." He said coming over. He placed his hand in mine and I grasped it for all it was worth. Finally, I thought. "I won't leave you. Everything will be okay. I promise." He said, but I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. That everything wasn't okay. I could hear it in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it.

"Nothing, Mae-bird. You need to rest. Go back to sleep now." He kissed my forehead and I fell back into oblivion.

~0~

I awoke to more pain. I was no longer strapped down, which was not their best choice. Whatever had happened before was starting to happen again. "Six, Rex, hold her down. Sit on her if you have to." Rebecca yelled over my screams.

"How much longer Caesar?" Rex asked, he had jumped on top of the table and was sitting on my legs to keep me still.

Caesar ignored him. He was holding a giant syringe type thing. "This is going to pinch," he said plunging it into my arm, which brought on further screaming because it way more than pinched.

"Caesar! Did you find it yet?" Rex said.

"FIND WHAT?" I screamed at them.

"The meta." Caesar told me calmly, clearly more interested in what he was doing than talking to his hysterical girlfriend. "Got it!" He said triumphantly.

The throbbing subsided almost immediately, Caesar must have gotten the meta-nanite out. It could be over now, right. Or it would be if I could stop blacking out.

~0~

"Hey," Rebecca said to me, "it's finally over now. Caesar fixed your nanites and it won't happen again. He made sure of that."

"Where?" I said trying to get up.

"Careful you'll pull your stitches out," she said helping me. "He's over there sleeping. He never leaves."

I struggled to get up, then I noticed I wasn't red anymore or blue. I had normal human coloring. "I'm not…"

"As far as we can tell you aren't an E.V.O anymore, but we aren't sure." She said.

"Thanks, Rebecca. I'm fine now."

"Okay. I'll be outside, if you need anything." She said understanding what I had meant. I wanted to be alone with Caesar and so I could take in what had happened. I wasn't an E.V.O anymore.

She left and I sat there for a moment. There was gauze wrapped around my midsection, no doubt covering a huge gash. My arms were mostly void of hair, whatever was left was singed. I examined my other injuries; one on my arm particularly interested me. I unwrapped the gauze that covered from my elbow to my wrist. Each movement made it hurt worse, but I kept going until it was all off. What I saw was a burn, consisting of raw mangled flesh that was black at the edges. "You shouldn't have done that." I looked up, it was Caesar. He was just standing there watching me before he grabbed new gauze and began to wrap my arm again.

He did it quietly, completely absorbed in his work. I stared at him, thinking about us. About what would happen to us. If we would get our happily ever after or if something terrible would happen. I wish I wouldn't think about those things. I could be so negative at times.

I continued to look into his eyes and I melted. I had gone more than a month without kissing him and before that, seven years. Thinking back I don't know how I survived, his touch was so addicting, how could I have lived without it. I reached up with my free hand and touched his cheek. His warmth flowed through me. He stopped and looked at me, both of us edging closer till our lips met in the middle.

That kiss…was what life itself felt like. It made seven years of slowly dying worth it. All for that one wonderful kiss.


End file.
